DoNotGoGentleIntoThatGoodNightButRage,RageAgainstTheDyingLight
by Ravenclock
Summary: Grelle and Undertaker are two of a kind and both realize it. What would happen if they come together in fun, friendship and...love?
1. The Spirit of the Death Scythe

It was chaos. The bodies of the animated dead or 'Bizarre Dolls' as some had dubbed them, spilled out from every shadow, every window and every door. The fight between Reapers, Deserter and Demon raged and the only ones left on the Campania were they and the occasional unfortunate human guest who hadn't managed to escape. Undertaker blocked heavy blows from his pursuers with skill. His body twisted and turned as he dodged and feinted and twirled. They had almost backed him into a corner when an ominous creak from above had the old reaper glancing upwards to see a ship beam coming apart and crashing down towards him. He abandoned his scythe for a moment to catch the beam and prevent it from falling on top of his head.

"Now Sebastian!" Came the Phantomhive Earl's cry and Undertaker had only enough time to whirl around and stare with widened eyes as the demon sped toward him.

There was a collision of bodies and Undertaker stood unharmed as a small shower of blood rained down around him. He blinked, perplexed, for a moment as he perceived the demon in a defensive crouch with the earl in his arms. A feminine, silver-haired figure stood between Demon and Reaper. She wore a many-layered, bell-shaped, black dress with short puffy sleeves. The torso of the dress was decorated as a corset and adorned at the neck with a rose on a black ribbon. White lace trimmed the sleeves and ends of the dress, her legs were covered with black tights and knee-high, black button up boots. The pale, white skin of her left arm ended in a large scythe blade where her hand should have been. The other arm was normal and the hand adorned in a wrist-length black glove.

"Rei." Undertaker murmured softly and the girl turned, revealing large, black eyes and a face that resembled his own minus the scarring. He smiled as he approached her and placed a hand on her head, the hair was much like his own but cut in a short, choppy style that he thought suited her spunky personality. "Thank you My Dear."

"What or Who is that?" The Earl demanded but Sebastian had no answer. This wasn't a type of creature he was familiar with and he tensed accordingly in preparation to defend his Master.

"Oooh!" A familiar lilting voice cut across the salty air. Grelle Sutcliff stood with her scythe in one hand, the other resting saucily on her hip. The Junior Reaper Ronald Knox stood beside her, leaning casually on his own scythe.

"That is a Scythe Spirit isn't it? We learned about them in the Academy but they are actually very rare." Ronald said as he looked on at the dainty little spirit in amazement. He briefly wondered what it would be like to date one.

"Scythe Spirit?" Ciel Phantomhive looked to his Butler for explanation but the Demon seemed just as perplexed.

"Mmmhmm. It's the phenomena that happens when a Scythemaker pours a part of their own spirit into creating the Death Scythe! The Dispatch Society disapproves of non-regulation Scythemaking but that doesn't stop everybody! You made that one yourself didn't you?" Here Grell addressed Undertaker personally, "No wonder you were able to keep your Scythe! A Spirit is unwaveringly loyal to their Maker."

Undertaker tilted his head noncommittally but Grell didn't seem to notice.

"You said her Name was Rei did you not?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes." Undertaker answered this with a grin. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Whether it is beautiful or not doesn't concern us." Ciel Phantomhive interrupted. "Sebastian!" He commanded and the demon shot towards Rei and Undertaker at frightening speed. A loud whirring screech rent the air and Sebastian barely had any time to dodge as a leather boot wrapped in rotating, chained blades nearly took his head off.

"Now what!?" Ciel demanded as he and Sebastian landed safely away. A tall, leonine figure sporting a red, suit coat and black vest stood in front of Undertaker and Rei. His hair was scarlet and messy and his sharp smile accentuated the playful humor that danced in his violet eyes.

"No way Senior Sutcliff! You have one too?" Knox's eyes were wide and his jaw hung open in surprise.

"Well, I did customize my Death Scythe if you remember? I poured everything into it!" Grelle sang and did a happy twirl.

"Rei." Undertaker said and the Spirit twirled back towards him. They clasped hands and her body morphed into that of a Scythe once again. Undertaker took a defensive stance but none made a move towards him. The Earl seemed to be contemplating his next move so in the interim Grelle decided to take another crack at the Deserter.

"Jonetsu!" She sang and the Spirit thundered towards her. Their fingers touched and Grelle swung high at Undertaker who dodged low, bringing the blade of his scythe close to her legs. An arm shot out of the blade of her scythe and grabbed onto a rail from above, swinging them both out of harm's way. Grelle shot upwards and Undertaker rolled out of his swing just in time for Knox to come bearing down on him. With a graceful dodge the game of Cats and Mouse began again.

OooOooO

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** I took the idea of the Scythes being personified and sentient from Soul Eater. If you watch the show, then try to imagine Rei's abilities like Spirit Albarn's and Jonetsu's like that Chainsaw Guy. I totally forget his name.

Jonetsu: – Multiple meaning "Passion," "Enthusiasm," "Zeal," or "Spirit."

Rei: From Japanese 鈴 (rei) meaning "bell", 麗 (rei) meaning "beautiful, lovely" or 玲 (rei) meaning "the tinkling of jade".

 **Disclaimer:** I own neither Black Butler nor the concept from Soul Eater but Grelle and Undertaker are both on permanent loan just so you know ;)


	2. Aftermath

She isn't breathing. Her body feels weightless; her limbs are limp and water rushes in and out of her ears. She is not dead, merely exhausted. Grelle opens her eyes to grasp her bearings and sees carnage. Human bodies and ship remains spiraling together in a black void tinted green with distorted, fractured light. And then, strangely, a figure floats by her line of vision. It is long, spindly and black with a curtain of silver hair tangled around its face so that its features are hidden. It seems to float closer and Grelle squints to get a clearer picture. Then the hair drifts away from the face and a scarred, grinning visage appears, and the figure throws out his arms, black claws reaching for her…

"EEEEEKKK! Grelle screams shrilly and rockets backwards, scrabbling for purchase where there is nothing but open ocean resulting in a full dip underwater and a lot of flailing. Once she has calmed down enough to orient herself and break the surface, there is loud, raucous laughter and she turns, indignantly, to see Undertaker perched atop a drifting piece of ship and slapping his knees.

"YOU...!" Grelle is so furious she can't even speak and she grinds her sharp teeth together as the Silver Shinigami slides halfway back into the water, giggling helplessly.

"It wasn't that funny." She sniffs and pulls herself onto the ship piece, kicking Undertaker fully into the water. Grelle turns and prepares to search for her Junior, hoping that the deserter has drowned in his own mirth. She finds a slender, flat piece of wood and uses it as a makeshift oar to row around with and sets off, or tries to, until she is jerked to a stop. The force of the sudden halt nearly sends her toppling back into the water and Grelle huffs in annoyance, looking around to see what she ran into. Undertaker pops up from below hanging onto the 'raft' from the bottom and gazes at Grelle with glinting green eyes.

They stare at one another for a long moment, Grelle contemplating whether to take Undertaker's pretty head off with her scythe, until she remembers.

"Oh Jonetsu!" The red head looks around frantically for the chainsaw scythe.

"Not here M'Dear." Undertaker giggles and Grelle whirls around to face him.

"Then where is he? Have you taken him!?"

"Obviously not love, what would I do with a Scythe loyal to another?"

"Well then where is he?"

"Hopefully, with mine." Undertaker replies.

Holding a grudge, Grelle makes Undertaker stay on the bottom of the 'raft' the left side of her face, and her dignity, still throbbing. She scans the wreckage now and again searching for the wayward young reaper Knox and her precious Death Scythe. They drift for a couple of hours in the open sea and soon, Grelle knows, she must report back to Headquarters with a deserter but a missing Junior and Death Scythe for her efforts. She sighs despondently and flops onto the raft in a Parody of Despair, of which she is feeling deeply, when Undertaker inhales sharply and hauls himself onto the raft.

"What is it?" Grelle calls and the other reaper turns to the red heap with a grin on his face. "Look who it is!" He gestures towards the horizon where two figures can be seen huddled together on a smaller version of their raft. The red-head has valiantly covered his silver-haired lady companion with his jacket to stave off the cold. Both resemble drowned rats.

"Jonetsu!" Grelle calls her scythe and rows quickly towards them. She snatches him up in a hug and kisses his cheek. "Mommy missed her sweet baby, yes." Jonetsu transforms into a gleaming chainsaw in her hand and revs his engine happily.

After a few minutes of coddling, Grelle realizes that Undertaker has been silent. She glances over her shoulder, wondering if the Crafty Old Fox has slipped away on the smaller raft without her noticing. Instead, Grelle sees him sitting on his legs with his Rei's head in his lap, combing her short hair with his fingers and softly humming a low haunting tune. The sight is somehow endearing and Grelle watches, transfixed, as Undertaker removes Jonetsu's coat and wraps the shivering Scythe in his own.

The red reaper lets out a long sigh and settles down against Jonetsu in a happy cuddle.

"Oh I wouldn't relax just yet M'Dear." Undertaker's voice makes Grelle open one eye.

"We still have to find that missing Junior of yours."


End file.
